Pelas ruas piscantes
by Lady Murder
Summary: ... Ron se aventurava. #Prata no Mini Challenge de Natal, RHr, do 6v.


**Disclaimer: **HP não me pertence.  
**Aviso: **Fic para o Mini Challenge de Natal RHr do 6v. Centrada no Ron, item usado: cartão de Natal.

**::**

**Pelas ruas piscantes**

Ron esfregou as mãos uma na outra, extremamente arrependido de não ter, afinal, colocado as luvas que Hermione indicara quando ele estava saindo de casa. Agradeceu por pelo menos estar com um grosso gorro, por mais laranja berrante e caseiro que ele fosse. Os presentes de Natal de sua mãe tinham alguma utilidade, afinal. Meneou a cabeça e continuou a andar pela calçada perigosamente molhada por conta da neve.

As lojas ao longo da rua brilhavam com os piscas-piscas, enfeites e o tal Papai Noel que os trouxas tanto veneravam naquela época. As luzes o deixavam meio vidrado e o faziam sorrir ao pensar que, no fim das contas, os trouxas se viravam bem naquela estranha vida sem mágica. Só nunca diria isso na frente de Hermione. Meneou a cabeça novamente, só que com mais força. Não podia se desviar do que procurava. Se não, acabaria voltando para casa com um enorme fio de piscas-piscas de presente para sua – recente – mulher.

As palavras de Hermione não saíam de sua cabeça.

"_Sabe, o Natal dos bruxos é realmente bonito, mas o dos trouxas não fica atrás."_

"_Pode até ser que eles façam algo... passável, mas sem mágica? Não sei como conseguiu passar tantos natais dessa forma, Mione."_

"_Hunf, se você não tem a capacidade de fazer alguma coisa sem mágica, não reclame dos que tem. Aposto que sem mágica você não teria nem sequer um enfeite para a casa."_

Revirou os olhos, bufando no frio. Ela ia ver. Ele estava com os bolsos cheios de dinheiro trouxa e secretamente tinha perguntado a Harry como usá-lo. Era apenas se lembrar do que o amigo tinha lhe dito, entrar em uma dessas lojas e comprar a maior coisa piscante e natalina que eles tivessem. E, quando voltasse para casa, Hermione pularia em seus braços, diria que estava errada e ele seria triunfante. Riu consigo mesmo, passando a observar algumas pessoas vendo anúncios em frente à loja de TVs.

Papai Noel, presentes embaixo de árvores, meias vermelhas, renas, trenós, sinos, pisca-pisca, cartões. As TVs não paravam de mostrar propagandas relacionadas ao Natal e cada objeto novo que aparecia, Ron decidia que iria comprá-lo. Por fim, decidiu entrar na loja ao lado, que parecia ter algo como uma enorme guirlanda enfeitada de várias coisas estranhas, mas que deveriam bastar.

Enfiou a mão no bolso, satisfeito.

::

- Ma-mas o que eu fiz? – Ron perguntou, atordoado, ao ser enxotado para fora da loja por um segurança. – O Harry disse que era só dar o dinheiro certo. Estava certo, não estava?

- Da próxima vez, caso não queria que desconfiem que acabou de roubar um banco, não apareça aqui com tanto dinheiro e tente empurrá-lo para o caixa. Nem apareça bêbado. – O homem que o levava disse, antes de voltar para a loja, deixando um emburrado Weasley para trás.

- Tsc, bêbado? Bem, eu não tenho culpa se não entendo essa moeda trouxa estranha, ok? Tsc.

E enfiou a mão nos bolsos do casaco, revirando os olhos em seguida ao sentir o dinheiro dentro dele. Era só um enfeite. Só isso. Por que, diabos, tinha que complicar tanto? Um puxão na barra de seu casaco o fez virar, pronto para gritar.

- O quê?

A menininha piscou, encarando-o por alguns segundos diante da reação pouco simpática. Respirou fundo e sorriu.

- Está aborrecido, moço?

Ron franziu o cenho. A menina parecia um pacote de Natal, com luvas, gorro, botas, casaco, cachecol, tanto pano que até mesmo naquele frio poderia estar sentindo calor. Ela sorria um sorriso sem um dente da frente, o que só a tornava ainda mais infantil. Nas mãos, vários envelopes coloridos, mais parecidos com cartões.

- Hã... talvez. – A raiva dissipou-se um pouco com a estranha situação.

- Ah, ótimo!

- O quê? – E ela simplesmente começou a rir.

- É que a professora nos deu uma tarefa antes do feriado. – E pigarreou, levantando o indicador e tentando parecer mais séria. – Aqui estão vários cartões. Preencham com uma mensagem bem animada e podem dar para quem quiserem.

- Hã, certo, mas...

- Então a mamãe deu a ideia de eu distribuir para várias pessoas! Aí eu resolvi dar para as aborrecidas, para elas ficarem felizes, já que é Natal, né? Então... aqui está, seu moço! – E estendeu um cartão verde, com presentes na capa, para Ron, que o pegou, ainda atordoado.

A palavras _"Sorria! Papai Noel dá presente pra quem sorri! Feliz Natal!"_ apareciam infantis e tortas no cartão, o que só fez aumentar o sorriso do Weasley.

- Hm, quanto é?

- Ah... quer comprar? – Ela o encarou, confusa. – Mamãe disse que era apenas para dar...

Ron enfiou a mão no bolso e, dessa vez, por garantia, tirou apenas algumas notas. Estendeu para a menina, que arregalou os olhos.

- Compra um... doce, ou o que quer que você gosta. – A menina apenas balançou a cabeça, segurando as notas nas mãos, a boa entreaberta. O Weasley começou a sair quando parou, sorrindo. – Ei, você pode me dar mais um?

- Claro!

- Valeu. – Escolheu um vermelho e saiu andando, escutando a criança chamar pela mãe, animada, atrás de si.

::

- Ron! Onde esteve? Sabe, o Harry e a Ginny logo irão chegar, você bem que poderia me ajudar. – Ela disse, ao ver o marido entrar em casa, tirando a neve do casaco. Riu. – Eu disse para você ir de luvas. 

Ron se aproximou, com um sorriso estranho que fez Hermione arquear a sobrancelha. Curvou-se levemente, dando um leve beijo na bochecha da garota, antes de colocar um cartão em suas mãos.

- É um cartão de Natal. Um cartão _trouxa_. – Disse, o sorriso aumentando. – Bem, vou trocar de roupa, já venho te ajudar aqui.

E saiu. Hermione encarou o cartão vermelho em sua mão, enfeitado com árvores. Abriu. _"Que sua meia de Natal fique cheia! Feliz Natal!"_. A letra infantil só tornou tudo mais confuso. Até seus olhos perceberem as letras pequenas no final do cartão.

"_Eu ganhei essa, Mione."_

A Granger revirou os olhos, rindo, antes de voltar aos seus afazeres, preferindo deixar Ron pensar que ela não tinha visto as _outras_ três minúsculas palavras no cantinho do cartão de Natal.

**::**

**N/A: **Primeira fic do ano e primeira RHr, omg! Enfim, vergonhosamente mandando-a para o Mini Challenge, mas pelo menos estou marcando presença, yay.

Espero que gostem e agradeço à Srta. Abracadabra por betar!

Feliz Ano Novo :D

**Reviews?**

PS: É, o nome não tem nada com nada.


End file.
